


shattered vintage mug

by TheGodWith5Yen



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Blood, Claudia Stilinski Memories, Family, Family Feels, Gen, Grief/Mourning, Love, Memories, Minor Injuries, Panic Attacks, Pop Culture, Post-Season/Series 02, also briefly after he drops the mug, from like 2011 lol, stiles just briefly accidently cuts his hand
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-27
Updated: 2020-12-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:15:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28354554
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGodWith5Yen/pseuds/TheGodWith5Yen
Summary: It was his moms stupid, weird, ugly mug that she would drink wine and coffee and Sunny Delight out of. She loved that ugly thing and Stiles had destroyed it.Stiles sat on the floor, staring at the mug as the emotions ate him up, letting himself sob into his knees. Why was he so clumsy? Why couldn’t he be—he be—fast and strong and normal. Like Scott. Or Jackson. Or Allison. Or, well, anyone who knew because they were all stronger and better than he was, even before half of them got bitten by a werewolf. Stiles just wanted to melt away. He wanted—He wanted his mom.
Relationships: Sheriff Stilinski & Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 3
Kudos: 35





	shattered vintage mug

**Author's Note:**

> Hiiiiiii :) I've been rewatching Teen Wolf so here's a little fic! I'm def gonna write like a much longer scott/stiles fic sometime (prolly after I finish s3), but here's this! I just wrote this real quick!! Hope yall enjoy <3
> 
> if you ship sterek/derek or any of the adults with any of the kids don't interact

The mug slipped from his hands and, in a moment that felt like both an eternity and an instant, shattered. It had always been a hideous thing, the mug. The shape of Miss Piggy’s head with pale blue eyes that _stared_ into nothing and followed Stiles’ every movement if she was left out on the counter and _not_ tucked away into a cabinet corner like she should be, not to mention the ugly yellow hair and the flowered hat that sat on top of her head and was the hollow opening to make it what it was—an ugly ass mug. 

Stiles hated it. 

But he loved it so much.

It had been his mother's. She loved weird, silly, kitschy shit. 

Miss Piggy had, in fact, been one of her favorite things in the world. Every Halloween his mom would pull out a blonde wig and, with some help from Stiles, would style it and make her own outfit from thrifted and vintage clothes to make herself into Miss Piggy. Stiles remembered watching his mom put exaggerated bright blue eyeshadow onto her eyelids and speak in a drawl that would make him giggle. She had a whole collection of kitschy mugs—Miss Piggy and Elmo and Big Bird and Kermit and any Muppet or puppet character under the sun, Claudia Stilinksi had it. All of them were still in the cabinet where she would stuff them, only used once in a while when Stiles or his dad missed her. She had so, so many of those stupid mugs, but Miss Piggy had been her favorite. 

And Stiles had just fucking dropped it. 

He stared at the ground blankly, his eyes blinking, an unnamed, sick emotion beginning to build up inside of his chest, something ugly and hurt and dismal. It churned his stomach in waves and clawed at his heart. Stiles brought up a hand and pushed at his chest, futile and unnecessary as the feeling continued to take hold. 

It was a stupid, weird, ugly mug. 

It was his moms stupid, weird, ugly mug that she would drink wine and coffee and Sunny Delight out of. She loved that ugly thing and Stiles had destroyed it. 

Stiles sat on the floor, staring at the mug as the emotions ate him up, letting himself sob into his knees. Why was he so clumsy? Why couldn’t he be—he be—fast and strong and _normal._ Like Scott. Or Jackson. Or Allison. Or, well, anyone who knew because they were all stronger and better than he was, even before half of them got bitten by a werewolf. Stiles just wanted to melt away. He wanted— 

He wanted his mom. 

“Shit,” Stiles mumbled as he wiped at his face, moving his hands up and down several times as though that could push away every thought that had crossed through his mind. He could hear a slight click of the cartilage of his nose, causing him to pause as he wriggled up his nose back and forth. “Oh thank god,” he sighed out when he realized he had not somehow broken his nose or dislocated the cartilage. He didn’t want to _think_ about what would happen if he had dislodged his cartilage. He didn’t even know if that _was_ a thing. He should look it up later. Also, he thought idly as he stood up with a slight groan and a pop of his knees to grab the dust pan that was half hidden beside the fridge, look into Miss Piggy mugs. There had to be some out there on ebay or something. 

It wouldn’t be his moms, but it would make him feel better. 

She used to break things all the time. Stiles could recount and find about a dozen figurines that his mom had dropped onto the floor and either reglued parts to or decided to put back even with a chip on it. Right now, if she saw the mug she would pout before sighing, brushing at his hair with a smile. She would say something like, “Well, she was hogging all the space in the cabinet anyways.” 

“She sure was, I mean, you’d think a pig would know how to share some space. Oh ow, ow, shit.” Stiles threw down the sharp large shard he picked up, glaring at the remnants of Miss Piggy like she could somehow understand what she had down to him. “Alright, you got me, it was my fault. Next time I break something I shouldn’t talk and instead focus on what I’m grabbing onto. Aw man.” Stiles moved towards the sink to let it wash away at the blood that was flowing out of the cut he had gotten along his palm. He grabbed a few napkins, haphazardly folded them up, and pressed them to his hand as he moved to go find some bandaids. 

For some unknown reason there was only Hannah Montana bandaids, which was _weird_ because he hadn’t watched Hannah Montana since the time he had gone to Lydia’s twelfth birthday party and it had been on in the living room where he and Scott had found refuge after Jackson had spilled a cup of soda onto Scott. Stiles didn’t even _know_ if Hannah Montana was still on. He didn’t think so after the big eff you Miley Cyrus gave to Disney Channel with Can’t Be Tamed, that sure had been something. It really didn’t matter. 

Stiles pressed a few of the bandaids onto the cut, staring at the one that said ‘pop rock glam’ for a moment before putting the bandaids away with a mental note to buy new ones. He was making his way back towards the kitchen when he heard his dad call out, “Stiles, you home?” 

“He- _ey_ Dad! Hey!” Stiles jumped into the living room and raised his hand—the one with the bandaids on it—before moving to try to hide his hand from his dad, pressing it to his chest and laughing nervously. His dad gave him an unimpressed look as he stepped forward. 

“What happened to your hand?” He asked as he grabbed Stiles’ wrist and, carefully, raised up one of the bandaids to look at the cut. “Did you clean it?” 

“Yeah, yeah, don’t worry. I just. It’s stupid. I, um,” Stiles rocked back on his heels and pressed down on the bandaids, glancing away towards the wall as he said, “I kind of dropped Mom’s mug. The Miss Piggy one. I. I’m sorry, I tried to catch it, but she just. Sorry.” He shifted his eyes back to his dad, who was looking at him with shining eyes. “I may be able to glue it back together, it’s not all too bad, um,” Stiles wiped at his nose and sniffed as he shrugged his shoulders. He jumped when his dad wrapped his hands around Stiles’ shoulders, surprised by the sudden affection. “Oh, um, alright, cool. A hug.” Still, he wrapped his own around his dad and pressed his face into his shoulder. His dad smelled like the indescribable scent of his dad that Stiles always loved. And sweat. Which was kind of gross, but he continued to hug him.

When he pulled back, his dad asked, “Were you missing her?” 

Stiles puffed out his cheeks and breathed out loudly. “Yeah, a bit. I mean, I miss her all the time, but today at school one of the teachers just put on that new Muppets movie and I couldn’t help but think that she. She would have loved it. Right? She loved those Muppets and she would have dressed up just to see the movie in theaters, curled up her wig and painted her nails and wore the craziest, coolest outfit I had ever seen and. I miss her Dad and now I feel like shit because I broke her _favorite_ mug.” He threw out his hand towards the kitchen and wiped at his face again, careful not to let the bandaids scratch at his face. “She loved that thing.”

His dad sighed and placed his hand onto Stiles’ shoulder. “You know what she loved more than that mug?”

Stiles shrugged, his mind coming up blank as his stared at his dad's name tag.

“ _You_ , Stiles. Your mom loved you more than she ever loved that mug. Sure, she used it for everything, but as long as you’re safe and here in this home, it wouldn’t matter to her if you broke the Miss Piggy mug.” His dad moved his hand and tipped up Stiles’ chin so he would glance up. 

Stiles sniffed. “I mean, I _guess_ you’re right.” He exaggeratedly raised both hands and opened them up when he said ‘guess.’ His dad smiled and tapped his chin again, making Stiles smile back at him. 

“Besides, that thing scared the bejesus out of her. Sure, she loved it, but she would always turn the mug around so the eyes wouldn’t be,” his dad raised up both hands, his index finger and thumb extended as he pressed them around his eyes “ _staring_ right at us.”

“It’s the eyes! The creepy evil blue eyes!” Stiles exclaimed with a small laugh at the end. 

They both laughed before they moved into the kitchen. Together, they collected the pieces and set them aside, Stiles making plans to try to glue the mug back together and his dad agreeing that they should get another off ebay if there was any to find. Even if its eyes were disturbing, it would be nice to still have a usable Miss Piggy mug around. After the decision was made, Stiles turned to his dad and asked, “Want to get some takeout? I heard Fasty’s finally got a veggie burger onto the menu.” He laughed when his dad made a face, but they were already moving out the door, Stiles grabbing the keys to his Jeep. He smiled at the Jeep, the old thing his mother loved as much as the stupid Miss Piggy mug, tapping onto its hood before he jumped in, letting his dad choose the music and arguing on what they should get as they drove towards the fast-food restaurant.

**Author's Note:**

> Does anyone else remember when the Miley Cyrus 'Can't Be Tamed' music video came out and it was like 'oooh my god??? this is inappropriate' I remember being a kid and seeing the video come on Disney channel and while I saw worse it was just WILD to see Hannah Montana like that lol 
> 
> Also [here is](https://www.ebay.com/itm/Vtg-80s-Sigma-Tastesetter-Miss-Piggy-Mug-Jim-Hensen-Muppets/283442389718?hash=item41fe7ba2d6:g:3FYAAOSwL1Rcp8~x) the Miss Piggy mug I referenced and the [here is](https://twitter.com/heartbeatsmiley/status/508100479507648512) the Hannah Montana bandaids lol 
> 
> Anyways <3 thanks for reading! Leave a comment and/or kudos if you liked this <3


End file.
